Sounds Perfect
by Appaku
Summary: Spoilers. Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake decided to make a band. With the help of their agent Tomo, will they be a hit?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Fangirling:** WARNING: Dry, sarcastic humor ahead! I wrote the bulk of this while I had a high fever and no voice, so it's not my usual style. A lot of elements in this story will make more sense if you're familiar with a wind range of Fushigi Yuugi songs, because I make a lot of references, some subtle, some obvious. For instance, THTC was the Tamahome-Hotohori-Tasuki-Chichiri song done for one of the OVA's. If you really want some of the songs I mentioned, e-mail me- save your reviews for the fic!

Not sure if I'll ever finish this one (there are currenty 4 chapters written). Depends on it's reception and if I can get back into the sick mindset.

* * *

Off in the after life, all was not well. Nuriko had just heard THTC's first hit, and was sobbing in disappoint, anger, and general self pity. "Why didn't they invite me to join the band?" he whined rhetorically.

"Because you're dead," Chiriko answered.

"Hotohori's dead, too! But he still got to join- what makes him able to join and not me?" he snapped.

"Well, Hotohori is considered 'one of the guys'. You don't completely fit that description," Mitsukake explained. "Don't feel too bad about it. Chiriko and I aren't part of the in-group either."

Nuriko continued wailing.

"Don't worry," Chiriko offered to qualm his histrionics. "We'll still hang out with you."

"That's right," Mitsukake added. "We're your friends."

"Really?" the deceased seishi sniffled. "Then you'll make a band with me?"

"We will?"

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" Nuriko clung to their necks and hugged them tight enough to kill them (if that hadn't already been done). "We'll make it even better than THTC! We don't need them to tell us if we can or can't be in a band!"

The other two looked at each other with bewildered looks, but they silently agreed to help Nuriko out.

The small group soon began making plans for their band. The first thing they needed was a name.

"How does NCM sound?" Chiriko suggested. "We can use our first initials."

"That's a very good idea," Mitsukake nodded.

"We can't do that- they'd think we're copying them!" protested Nuriko. "We have to do something different."

The youngest one thought for a moment, then said, "How about the ends of our names, then?"

"Perfect idea!" Nuriko snapped his fingers.

Mitsukake tried it out. "Kokoke?"

"On the other hand, NCM sounds great," Nuriko said in response. "Or wait- won't Tama-neko be joining us?"

"I don't think cats are very good at singing," said Chiriko.

"No, he probably won't be," Mitsukake shook his head. "He tends to prefer Chichiri's company, especially considering I'm dead."

"Stupid THTC," Nuriko muttered under his breath. "We need a group image for NCM. Do either of you have any experience with running a band?"

The other two members shook their heads.

"We'll have to find some help from a professional, then."

The next day, Nuriko happily introduced the other members to the agent he found. The agent wore a tan suit and tie, but had long hair and an outrageously decorated face. "This is Tomo. He says he's got a lot of experience in the entertainment industry."

Chiriko gulped and whispered to the others, "I've got a bad feeling about this guy. Haven't we met him before?"

"I've never seen him, but I hear he's good," Nuriko responded.

"I think we would have remembered a face like that," Mitsukake added.

"I guess you're right," the boy nodded.

"If you're done talking, I'd like to get started," Tomo flashed them a smile. "I've already got an image in mind for you!"

"What is it?"

"NCM is going to be one of those smaller boy bands in which the members are always mistaken for girls!"

Nuriko beamed. "That's perfect!!"

"I guess it's alright as long as they still know we're boys," Chiriko shrugged.

"Then it's settled," Tomo would have decided, until he took a look at Mitsukake. Very slowly, he corrected himself, "Never mind that image, then. I'll have to think of something else for you three." Thus, he departed for a short time.

"I hope you're not disappointed," the healer apologized to Nuriko. "I just don't know if I'm the right person to do this."

"Don't say that!" Nuriko shook his head. "This band is about the three of us, not just me."

"He's right," Chiriko pitched in. "I'm sure there's an image for you."

Mitsukake smiled, thankful to have such supportive friends. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, so he would have to do his best. Tomo soon returned enthusiastically.

"I've got it! Mitsukake will work just fine in this image," he gave them a thumb-up. "We'll have the silent boys-energetic lead female set up. Nuriko will take the flashy lead role…"

"That's perfect!" Nuriko cheered.

"…and the other two will take the background positions of the tall, dark, mysterious men."

Mitsukake was quite content that there was a role for him, but Chiriko raised his hand to address a concern. "Tomo, sir? I don't think I'm tall enough."

Tomo took a good look at him, and his smile sunk. "Nevermind then. I'll come back with a better idea."

"Sorry to ruin that for you both," Chiriko sighed. "If I weren't such a child…"

"Don't worry about it," Nuriko put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You'll grow up soon enough."

Mitsukake silently gestured to Nuriko a "no good, he's dead" message, but it was too late. Chiriko already looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Chiriko," Nuriko cuddled him. "But there's no changing what's happened to us."

"He's right," Mitsukake put a hand around them. "All we can do now is work though our challenges with what we have, however little that might be."

"Right," Chiriko sniffled. "We have to do our best."

Tomo, little did they realize, had walked in on them and watched. "It's perfect! Absolutely perfect! I know what NCM's perfect image will be now!"

"What is it? Tell us, tell us!" they all whirled around in anticipation.

"The dysfunctional-family type group."

"….the what?" they asked in unison.

"The group that wants to be a family, but their circumstances aren't socially accepted. You'll draw fangirlish pity from a wide group of listeners. Kekekekeke."

"Is that the same as being popular?" Chiriko asked.

"Yes, if not better."

"I don't think I follow where you're going with this. Could you please clarify this family theme?" Mitsukake asked.

With a sly smirk, Tomo did just that. "Chiriko, for obviously reasons, is the baby of the family. Nuriko is the mommy, but is told he can't do his job as well as a real women can. Mitsukake has always had the desire to support a family as a man, but lacks the confidence to. Won't it be adorable?"

NCM stayed silent.

"Of course, that would imply," their agent continued, "that 'mom' and 'dad' have their own special secret relationship… but the main point would be the struggling to get by when all of society hates you. Not that they'll hate you-they'll love you! Every whiney teenage girl will want to be part of your family!"

NCM was still silent, but growing red, for one reason or another.

"Well, what's the hold up for? Let's go get started."

"Apsolutely not."

"No way in hell."

"No."

Tomo was horrified to turn back around and see their disapproving glances. "What? Why not?"

Immediately, he was bombarded with a flurry of angry reasons 'why not', and couldn't make out anything except that they disapproved of his perfect idea.

"Fine, be that way, but in this industry, you can't act so spoiled. That was the last idea I had for you three."

"We're still going to make a band!" Nuriko argued. "Whether you help us or not!"

"I didn't say you couldn't make a band," clarified Tomo. "But you can't do it with only the three of you."

"Then we need to go kidnap Tamaneko?"

"No no, I've got some ideas for other members. Meet me back here, same time tomorrow. NCM's going to be a hit, I guarantee it!"

"What do we do now?" Chiriko asked.

"We sing the ending theme and wait for the next episode, what else?" Nuriko answered. Thus, the three of them did their best to sing Tokimeki no Doukasen, but found it obvious that they would probably need some voices lessons to harmonize in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Author Fangirling:** WARNING: Dry humor ahead! I wrote the bulk of this while I had a high fever and no voice, so it's not my usual style. A lot of elements in this story will make more sense if you're familiar with a wind range of Fushigi Yuugi songs, because I make a lot of references, some subtle, some obvious. For instance, THTC was the Tamahome-Hotohori-Tasuki-Chichiri song done for one of the OVA's. If you really want some of the songs I mentioned, e-mail me- save your reviews for the fic!

The NCM members, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mistukake, waited anxiously to see who else would be joining their band. They had discussed it and decided earlier that they wouldn't discriminate against any potential band members based on life or nonlife status, popularity, or heavenly affiliation (though Nuriko and Chiriko were against the idea of letting Ashitare or Miboshi join, should they attempt to). (Actually, they were planning to give it a shot, but upon hearing that they were the only two not allowed to join, decided to go make their own singing duo.)

"You're going to form a five-member boy band," Tomo announced. "Those have always been too popular for their own good. Or at least, they used to be. You guys will breath life back into the genre."

"But we're dead."

"That's besides the point. The other members will be dead, too. Let me first tell you three what your functions will be.

"Nuriko will be the 'gay guy' that nobody can help but like because of his chipper personality. Chiriko will be the polite, sweet one- like a little prince! Kekekeke. Mitsukake won't have as popular of a role, but a very important one none the less. He'll balance out the other's cuteness with some quiet manliness."

"I guess that's alright," the three of them agreed. They found their roles just a little off or too stereotypical, but didn't have any objections about fitting into them.

"And now for the other members. First, I'd like to introduce you to Tomite of the Genbu warriors."

"How did I get suckered into this?" Tomite protested. "I don't even have my own image song!"

"As you can see, he'll be the one to fill the angsty youth role. That part is very important," Tomo nodded in agreement with himself as he spoke. "Fortunately, Hikitsu thought the idea was funny and pushed him into it."

"I'll get him for this later," the youth shook his fist, but his plans for revenge were interrupted as Mitsukake put a hand on his shoulder to welcome him into the group.

"I look forward to working with you," he smiled. He had always admired the Genbu warriors, and was disappointed that he never got a chance to talk to them. Tomite immediately calmed down, taken a little off guard by the healer's hospitality.

"What? Do you know him?" Nuriko raised his eyebrows.

"You weren't there to meet him," Chiriko shook his head.

"And the final member," Tomo continued, "is one I'm very pleased I got to agree to it. Here's Tatara of the Byakko warriors."

"Don't forget that I come with free background singers," Tatara smiled warmly as he was introduced. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I wasn't there for him either, was I?" Nuriko whispered to Chiriko, who shook his head in reply.

"He's highly qualified to be in the band," Tomo continued. "He'll be the one that the fans know they can't have, mainly because he's too old for them."

Mitsukake shrugged and thought that being old wasn't a such a bad thing. Not that he was that old himself, but definitely out of many fans' reach.

"He'll also be the quiet, but personable one, who generally cares about everyone."

The healer thought, _I can relate to that. Perhaps Tatara and I will get along well._

"And finally, we'll throw in hints about his lover, who he was separated from due to unfortunate, uncontrollable circumstances. Even away from her, all the fans will be able to tell how much he still loves her." (Tatara didn't bother adding that he and Suzuno were both together in the after life now.)

Mitsukake finally spoke up instead of thinking to himself. "Then how is he any different from me?"

"Because you're the generally silent one," Tomo replied matter-of-factly.

"But I had a lover. We were separated due to unfortunate circumstances. But I still love and long for Shouka with all of my being."

"Oh, I guess that _is _a problem," the agent scratched his painted chin. "We can't have two members with the same sob story."

"That's right," Mitsukake nodded, pleased that he got his point across. "I'm sorry, Tatara, bu--"

"We'll just have to find a new silent character," Tomo continued. "I wonder if Hikitsu wants to join, too…"

"You're kicking me out?" the healer gaped, but tried not to show how angry he was about being discarded so easily.

"You can't do that," Chiriko rushed to his aid. "Mitsukake is part of the band! He helped form it!"

"That's how the entertainment business is, sorry, boys. Kekekeke," Tomo shrugged apathetically.

"But that's not how we are. NCM isn't your typical stereotyped boy band," Nuriko folded his arms. "The three of us are friends, and are going to do this together. Come on, guys, let's go."

They started to walk out the door when Tomo frantically chased after them. "Now now now now now, there's no reason to be so rash! You're right. You're totally right! NCM has it's own image, and we should work with it!"

"That's exactly right," Nuriko playfully put a finger to Tomo's nose. "NCM's image is that of friendship. No matter what we're faced with, we're going to get through it together."

"That's how it always has been," Mitsukake added.

"And that's how it'll stay," Chiriko finished.

"I think Tomo is desperate for something to work with," Tatara whispered to Tomite. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm using my chance now to blow this joint."

"I'll do the same. Suzuno's waiting for me, after all."

"You just love to rub that in everyone's faces, don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean, Tomite?"

As the other potential members left, NCM reconciled with Tomo. "Now that your image is settled," he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "it's time to start writing your debut song."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Fangirling:** WARNING: Dry humor ahead! I wrote the bulk of this while I had a high fever and no voice, so it's not my usual style. A lot of elements in this story will make more sense if you're familiar with a wind range of Fushigi Yuugi songs, because I make a lot of references, some subtle, some obvious. For instance, THTC was the Tamahome-Hotohori-Tasuki-Chichiri song done for one of the OVA's. If you really want some of the songs I mentioned, e-mail me- save your reviews for the fic!

* * *

NCM waited eagerly to see what Tomo had in store for their first song. He had a very, very big smile as he met them and handed out papers to them. "These are the lyrics for your first song," he explained. "Give them a shot, read them aloud."

"Night in and night out, all I think about is you," Nuriko started reading.

"But if you're going keep ignoring me, what can I do?" Chiriko followed.

"I might allude others, but for you, I'm all true," Mitsukake read, and they continued in succession.

"Trash that witch, and come with me…"

"I'll show you a world where all will see…"

"Just what a God you are, and the lover that is me…"

They paused and looked to each other nervously. Tomo didn't notice their hesitation as he said, "I know, isn't it something? I was up all night writing it. Kekekekeke."

Blatantly saying something along the lines of 'this sucks and we refuse to sing it, go find a different way to channel your personal affairs' wasn't the most tasteful way to disapprove of their agent's hard work, so Chiriko took a more delicate approach. "Don't you think it would be better for NCM's image if we write our own song?"

"Write your own?" he raised a painted eyebrow. "Why? Do you not like my song?"

"It's not that," he insisted. "I just don't think it fits our image. This song would be put to better use if sung by a different performer. It might be better to save it for the right singer."

Tomo grew a wide smile. "You're absolutely right. What was I thinking? I don't have any song writers hired right now, though, so I guess one of you will have to write your debut song. Are you up to the challenge? Song writing can be very difficult."

"I agree," Nuriko nodded. "Writing a good song is a daunting task."

"I nominate Chiriko for the job," said Mitsukake as he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"That sounds perfect," the cross dresser put a hand on the other shoulder. "He'll do a great job."

"Me? I can't write a song!" Chiriko shook his head.

"Of course you can," they insisted. "Can you at least try?"

_No_, he thought.

"For us?"

Great, now he had no choice in the matter. He agreed, and the others cheered. "If you need any help, I can offer you advice," Tomo added. "Write about something important to you."

"T-thank you. I'll do my best."

That night, Chiriko spent hours writing down eloquent lyrics, but none of them sounded right. Too bland, too dramatic, too fake. It seemed he had no choice but to take Tomo's advice. "Something that's important to me, hmm?"

At last, he got an idea, and easily polished off a song. He proudly presented it to the others the next day, who didn't seem quite as fond of it as he was.

"These are nice lyrics, Chiriko," Mitsukake said delicately, "but everyone knows the legend of Suzaku and the priestess."

"Yeah, there's nothing original here," Nuriko constructively added.

"And it's boring," Tomo tossed the paper behind his back. "Write something about love- that's what everyone wants to hear." Chiriko, utterly miffed, tried again, with the question of 'love' on his mind. He returned again, with a new song in hand.

"These lyrics are good, too," said Mitsukake. "But…"

"But…?" Chiriko nodded for him to continue, and Nuriko finished.

"Can you picture us singing this? All together, I mean…" he trailed off while rereading the lyrics trying to figure out what 'P. S.' meant.

"It'll be as sickenly sweet as syrup if you try to sing this, kiddo. You need something all of you can sing together."

Frustrated by this point, Chiriko refused to try again. "Then maybe you should have someone else write it."

"If you insist," Tomo sighed. "Nuriko, what would you write about?"

"Me?!" he sounded flustered. "Well, that's, uh… Mitsukake, what would you write about?"

"About Shouka, that's easy. She's what's important to me."

Tomo snapped his fingers. "Bingo, that's your problem. You each have different things that are important to you individually. You need to all work together to write about something important to all of you."

NCM had an "ah-ha" moment, because what he said made such perfect sense. They were fortunate to have such a wise agent. Said agent left them to work on it, inwardly praising himself for being so clever.

"What should we all write about, then?" Chiriko asked, "if we can't do romance or stories, then what can we focus on?"

"That's easy," Nuriko put his hands on his hips. "Our image is friendship."

"Camaraderie, loyalty, support… we can focus on all these things."

Chiriko nodded. "That sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Fangirling:** WARNING: Dry humor ahead! I wrote the bulk of this while I had a high fever and no voice, so it's not my usual style. In fact, this chapter was the STUPIDEST, and I left off here! I didn't even get to posting NCM's lyrics! I don't know if I'll ever add more! Depends on the next time I get sick!

The good news is, I've got a higher quality FY in the works. One that doesn't require hefty amounts of DayQuil.

* * *

NCM worked for hours on their lyrics. They were overloaded with sugary male friendship, but Tomo didn't think it was overkill and accepted them to be used in their debut song. Relieved, they all left his office and cheered. Two of them did, anyway. 

"I'm very happy with those lyrics," Chiriko smiled to his fellow band members. "I can't wait to perform them."

"I agree," Mitsukake nodded. "They're very fitting."

"But are they better than the Meccha Hajikete song?" the other one raised an eyebrow. Chiriko and Mitsukake picked up on his bad mood, and even though they weren't why he was feeling that way, causally excused themselves. They had been friends with Nuriko long enough to know that they should be far away when he wasn't happy.

_What would I have written about, huh?_ he thought. _His Majesty, of course. _

_I'm not really doing all this because I want to be in a band, but because I was jealous. Maybe a little jealous of Hotohori for being included in THTC, but probably more jealous of everyone else. After all, they get to go have fun with him and be in his 'in-crowd'! Why can't I be in his in-crowd? Doesn't he like me at all!?_

_Well, I'm over wanting him to like me that way, but it still hurts. Hotohori is just so cool when he speaks, and so elegant when he walks, and so righteous in all his decisions… he's someone I wish I could be around all the time! It's such an injustice that people like Tasuki get to be in his company before me! It's not fair!_

_I wish I were more his type (he has mentioned that before he died, he was married… I wonder what that lucky woman was like?). Maybe he just doesn't want to be around cross dressers. _

_If I did write the song, it would go something like 'I want you to want me…I need you to---' Ah, never mind, that's are copyrighted. My Otome no Ranman song is better anyway._

_I guess my heart's just not in this for the right reasons. I did drag Chiriko and Mitsukake into this, though, so I owe it to them to still do my best. Even if they aren't my ideal company, I still care about them._

_Hey, maybe our debut will be so good that Hotohori will want to join our band instead. Tee hee hee!_

Nuriko returned to Mitsukake and Chiriko shortly, eager to start practicing. The other two were a little surprised by his second sudden mood swing, but shrugged it off. That was just how Nuriko was.


End file.
